Which Way is This Party?
'Which Way's The Party?' Is the song that was taken out of the show, it was the first 'Dancing Through Life,' it was a song that was like dancing thorough life, but it was longer. Differences Between 'Which Way's The Party?' and 'Dancing Through Life' Elphaba was in it more. Which way is this party, is much like 'Making Good' the first 'The Wizard and I', in the way that it was cut out of the play later. But, however, unlike 'Wicked witch of the east' it did not stay in the show. For it, rather then being cut out, was taken by another song. In Which way is this party Madame Morrible had a spot in the song, talking to Elphaha after the thing with Galinda (Later 'Glinda'), but that was also taken out. Few things stayed the same in the song, when they made it damning thorough life. Fiyero Tigelaar also had another part in this song, that is not much like the one he has now in dancing thorough life. This made damning thorough life the last song to be written in the play. As this one was cut at the very end. Lyrics NOTE: There are two versions of this song here,this is the first one, see below for the second. Fiyero In an institution such as Shiz The academic pressure is intense Enough to bring on indigestion Boq You can say that again! Fiyero When you're surrounded by authorities You can lose track of your priorities Which is why I pose this all-important question: Which way's the party? Which way's the next keg of Winkie beer? Let's have too much to handle Stir up a scandal And hang from a chandelier Which way's the party? By now I hope it's become clear Which way's the party -- The party is here! So -- what's the most swankified place in town? Boq That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Fiyero Perfect! Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom We'll meet there later tonight We can dance till it's light Leave the books on the shelves Take our bad selves Right on down to the Ozdust ballroom We'll wear our fanciest duds And I'll buy the first round o' suds That's my suggestion To answer the question -- All Which way's the party? Fiyero It's time to pin on a boutonniere I found a lounge we can loll in Where morals are fallen Who wants to volunteer? Individual Students Me! Me! Me! Me! All Let's have us a party By now I hope it's becoming clear Which way's the party The party is here This is the Second version of this song. Fiyero The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to think harder, look deeper, and cram all that stress in. But I say stop studying stife and learn to live the unexamined life. Which way is the party?... (As above, and then continuing as follows...) Boq Miss Galinda, uh, if you need an escort to the ballroom - I would be happy to- Glinda Oh how very kind. But you know what would be even kinder? See that tragically beautiful girl over there? In the chair? Is it fair we get to go and have fun and not she? Gee- I would feel so much better if somebody were to ask her. Why that person would shine like a star only brighter- And he'd be my hero. Boq Well I could invite her! Glinda Oh Biq really? You would do that for me? Boq I would do anything for you Miss Galinda. Miss Nessarose, there's something I'd like to ask you. Glinda So. You'll be picking me up around 8. Fiyero: Eight. Great. It's a date. But don't be late because I won't wait. Glinda Don't be late because I won't wait. All In Variation Don't be late because I wont - wait. All: Which way is the party? Which way? Which way is the next keg of the Winkie beer? We'll start it out frantic and then get romantic I'll be the (chante clear?) Hey one and all- Head down to the party - party! Let's heat up the atmosphere. Fiyero Which way's the party? All Which way's the party? Fiyero Oh which way's the party? All Which way's the party? Right here! Elphaba Nessa! Oh... You look beautiful! Nessa And to think! I owe it all to Galinda! Elphaba Galinda?! Nessa Boq was too shy to ask me at first but then Galinda- Elphaba Nessa don't you see what's going on? She's trying to- Nessa Don't! Don't you dare say another word against her. If I were you I'd think about doing something nice for her instead of all this nastiness and suspicion. I'm about to have the first happy night of my life - Thanks to Galinda. And you've never been anything to her but WICKED. Madame Morrible Oh it does my heart good to see your sister looking so happy. Now where did we leave off last time? Hm? Miss Elphaba? Elphaba Madame. Suppose someone you thought was selfish suddenly did something incredibly kind for someone you love very much? Madame Morrible Not your fault. Elphaba Madame. I need you to do something for me. All Party down at the OzDust Ballroom! Come on down to the OzDust Ballroom! See you there at the OzDust Ballroom! Madame Morrible Miss Upland! Glinda Madame Morrible! What are you doing here? Madame Morrible I have something for you. Glinda Oh! A training wand! Oh Madame - how can I ever express my gratitution? Madame Morrible Oh, don't thank me. It was your roommate's idea, not mine. Glinda What? Elphaba? Madame Morrible Yes. Miss Elphaba requested that you join our sorcery class. She insisted that I ask you this very night or she would quit the seminar. Glinda Oh. But... why? Madame Morrible I have no idea. My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Fiyero What is it? Glinda I got what I wanted. Fiyero Well then what's the matter? Glinda Nothing. Fiyero You know, you are alarmingly pretty. Glinda Well - of course! Nessa You know - I won't mind if you'd like to take a turn on the dance floor. Boq What? Why would I want to do that? Nessa You don't enjoy dancing? Boq Oh. Dancing at a dance is so... typical. Listen Nessa- Nessa Yes? Boq Uh Nessa, I've got something to confess- a reason why, well, why I asked you here tonight. And I know it isn't fair- Nessa Oh Boq, I know why. Boq You do? Nessa It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me. Well? Isn't that right? Boq No it's because - uh - because you are so beautiful! Nessa Oh Boq! I think you're wonderful. And we deserve each other. Don't see this is our chance? We deserve each other, don't we Boq? Boq You know what? Let's dance! Nessa What?! Boq Let's dance! Fiyero Well I'll say this much for her. She doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks. Glinda It's awful... everyone's staring. Fiyero It's not like it's your fault. Glinda Excuse me. *clears throat* May I... cut in? All Which way is the party? By now the time is becoming clear. (Back and forth) The party is here. We deserve each other. The party is here. We deserve each other. The party is here. The party is here! Category:Songs